


Falling

by whosrachell



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Angst, DC Comics Rebirth, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Italian Mafia, Smut, Superheroes, Vigilantism, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrachell/pseuds/whosrachell
Summary: Life was weird for Josephine Davis, even when some would say it was normal it was still weird. Her mother, Alice Davis, was an Olympic Gold Medalist and her father, Walter Allocca, was a… something… Josephine didn’t really know the answer to that question growing up. Her parents were divorced so she didn’t exactly spend much time with the man except a few times out of the year.At a young age, Josephine’s mother was involved in a training accident, taking her life. So Josephine is given back to her father and his mysterious job in Gotham City. From here her life takes another weird turn, Josephine learns that her father is involved in the Gotham Crime Syndicate.If you ever thought that her life wasn’t weird yet then just wait. After being put into her father’s custody, Josephine becomes captivated by the life she can now live. Who wouldn’t, the status, the protection, and of course the money.While crime in Gotham may thrive, there are always other’s trying to take it down like Batman and his obnoxious sidekick, Robin. When Batman decides to infiltrate the syndicate and send in his adopted son in order to take down the family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Falling

Josephine Davis didn’t think much of the life she was thrust into at the age of eleven. Before that, she had an absolutely calm life or a life that was as calm as it could be. Before eleven, she traveled with her mother, Alice, around the world.  Alice Davis was an Olympic Archer, winning the Gold Medal in the 2000 Olympic Games in Sydney. Josephine loved her mother, she loved her more than anything. Alice taught her daughter all of her skills, hoping for her to one day follow in her footsteps.

Josephine’s father on the other hand was a very different case. When she was very young, Josephine’s parents divorced, and Josephine went with her mother, only seeing her father two or three times a year. If anyone were to ask the yellow-haired girl what her father’s job was, she wouldn’t have been able to tell them. All she knew was that he was wealthy and lived in Gotham City.

After a terrible accident during a training session, Josephine was left without a mother. So she was given to her father. If you could imagine the moment you lose something special and someone tries to replace it, this is exactly how Josephine felt.  Upon reuniting with her father permanently, Josephine learned what his true career in Gotham City was, he ran the Allocca Family business of running casinos. Josephine quickly took to this new life, loving the vast amounts of money and freedom to do as she wished. She was protected wherever she went and she had the ability to live as she wished.

She was enrolled at Gotham Academy, quickly becoming the captain and MVP of the Archery Team, and becoming a model student. She couldn’t have imagined such a perfect life for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this book will be on my TikTok. @whos.rachell


End file.
